Miscalculation
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SIMON / young!IZAYA oneshot. Simon ha estado observando al chico de ojos rojizos desde haca bastante tiempo ya. Un hombre pacífico como él sólo quiere evitar la violencia a su alrededor así que buscará enviarle un mensaje al joven problemático que ha capturado su interés. Toda acción tiene una reacción pero predecir esta reacción con certeza es imposible. LEER ADVERTENCIAS


"_Simon" se pronuncia como en inglés "saymon" :) por eso no lleva tilde._

_No hay muchos fics sobre esta pareja así que aquí tienen éste :D_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / non-con / shota_

* * *

**Simon's POV**

Hace ya varios años que escapara de la violencia en que se vio sumergido mi país luego de que la Unión Soviética colapsara. Incluso antes de que esto ocurriera, como parte de las Fuerzas Especiales, Dennis y yo sólo vivíamos de eso: violencia. Una vez que nos quedáramos sin trabajo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con mi vida pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no sería en mi patria. Dennis ya había migrado hace algún tiempo a Japón cuando un día me llamó y me invitó a unírmele como trabajador en su tienda de sushi. Lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido en la vida!

Ikebukuro en aquel entonces era un lugar pacífico, al menos en comparación a mi tierra natal, y aunque tenía su lado oscuro, estos sujetos gustaban de permanecer justamente allí, en la oscuridad, cada uno ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Podía vivir con eso. Es por aquellos tiempos que mi vida sólo giraba alrededor de mi trabajo en Rusia Sushi y la caminata que tenía que hacer de allí a mi casa y viceversa. Fue entonces, durante uno de esos días tranquilos, que le vi. Todavía era muy joven, casi un niño, pero desde la primera vez que le vi captó mi atención: Orihara Izaya.

Era un lindo muchachito de 12 años, de cabellos negros, tez clara, ojos rojizos, muy delgado y bajo. A pesar de su atractivo físico, no se destacaba dentro del grupo de chicos que iban y venían al colegio todas las mañanas pues no se juntaba con ellos, solamente se rodeaba de ellos….es difícil de explicar pero esta extraña actitud suya fue lo que me hizo fijarme en él. Comencé a pasar más seguido por allí para verle entrar y salir del colegio, aprovechando mi tiempo libre para averiguar más sobre él. En aquel entonces, Izaya era el mejor de su clase, vicepresidente del Concejo Estudiantil, buen atleta, ganador de premios en investigación, poesía, slogans y en concursos de ensayo. Todo un estudiante modelo! Estaba feliz con saber que el chico que había capturado mi interés tuviese un futuro tan promisorio.

Saber que su familia era acomodada no me incomodó en lo absoluto. El chico sería capaz de sobresalir por mérito propio pero nunca estaba demás tener influencias aquí y allá, lo cual le abriría muchas puertas que a otros no. Estaba muy feliz con haber posado mis ojos en alguien tan sobresaliente, con un porvenir que nunca hubiese imaginado para mí. No me di cuenta en aquel entonces de cuanto amaba a ese muchachito, de cómo mi interés, aprecio y admiración se tornaron en algo más, hasta que fue muy tarde….

_Flashback_

_Aunque en un principio me pareció raro que ni sus padres ni algún sirviente viniera a recogerle de la escuela, ahora no es algo que me moleste mucho pues así puedo verle por más tiempo mientras camina por las calles de Ikebukuro para regresar a su casa. Izaya nunca toma el camino más corto, ni siquiera recorre el mismo camino dos veces, seguramente por su afición de observar las cosas que suceden a su alrededor. No sé si el mismo sabe lo que hace pero yo, que le observo a diario, soy capaz de reconocerlo. Aunque tienen muchos compañeros que le respetan y tratan con cordialidad, no tiene amigos, así que siempre hace estos viajes solo._

_Hoy día ha decidido ir por una zona algo oscura de la ciudad y de a ratos le pierdo de vista. No se ha dado cuenta que le sigo. Al haber formado parte de las Fuerzas Especiales, mi entrenamiento me permite seguirle por largos periodos de tiempo sin ser descubierto. Aún así, hay veces que pareciera que está jugando conmigo, tomando un giro inesperado y desapareciendo de mi vista por varios minutos. Eso no puede ser, claro pero igual me gusta. Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido? Uh? escucho voces riendo, sonidos de forcejeo y finalmente un golpe en seco. Cuando llego al sitio de dónde provenían estos sonidos me encuentro con un cuerpo tirado en el suelo._

_Izaya yace a mis pies, inconsciente; sus ropas, desarregladas; sus cuadernos, regados en el suelo. Seguramente algunos de los chicos de esas pandillas que han estado apareciendo últimamente le han asaltado y, por querer defenderse, le atacaron. Toco su cabeza y siento efectivamente un chinchón allí. Muevo su cuerpo para intentar despertarle pero no consigo nada. Ha sido un golpe fuerte, no va a despertar en mucho tiempo. No puedo dejarle allí! Recojo sus cuadernos, les meto de nuevo en su morral y me lo pongo al hombro. Levanto al chico en mis brazos y camino en dirección de su casa, por calles despobladas y alejadas del barullo de las avenidas._

_Izaya, recostado en mis brazos como está, se ve más pequeño y delicado que de costumbre. Es tan liviano! Miro su rostro inocente casi infantil y mi corazón salta en mi pecho. Es tan hermoso, tan puro, tan….perfecto. No ha sido contaminado todavía por los males de la sociedad, por la violencia, el odio y la maldad. Tal vez en un futuro sea víctima de alguna de estas cosas y ya no sea tan perfecto como ahora pero no hoy…es todo lo que yo nunca fui….y le amo por eso….quiero algo de aquello para mí. Sin pensarlo, impulsivamente, levanto su cuerpo, colocando su rostro cerca al mío y junto mis labios grandes y toscos, con los suyos, pequeños y finos._

_Un choque eléctrico recorre mi cuerpo el mero contacto. Sus labios son suaves, muy suaves, húmedos y dulces…..es éste acaso el sabor de la inocencia? Desde que tengo memoria, siempre viví en un mundo violento; la inocencia que posee todo niño se me fue arrancada a corta edad cuando vi cómo mis padres eran asesinados frente a mí. Será por eso que me siento atraído a esta bella criatura? Ya que representa lo que nunca fui o tuve?_

_Mis impulsos controlan mi cuerpo y pronto atrapo de nuevo sus labios en un beso. Esta vez no me detengo con el mero roce de labios. Lamo sus rosados labios, moviendo mi rugosa lengua sobre ellos, saboreándolos, abriéndolos un poco luego, para forzar mi lengua entre ellos. Izaya abre un poco su boca y es toda la invitación que necesito. Comienzo a explorar su pequeña y caliente cavidad, hurgando cada rincón, como poseído, profundizando más y más el beso hasta que siento estoy sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones a través de su boca, succionando su alma. Cuando le dejo ir, su hermoso rostro está un tanto rojizo y su respiración es un poco agitada, pero el chico (un niño para muchos) permanece inconsciente._

_Otra cosa que puedo notar con horror es que me he puesto duro allí abajo. Un simple beso me ha dado un erección tan grande que purga por salir de entre mis pantalones. Hace tiempo que no me he sentido de esta manera así que mi cuerpo se deja avasallar por la deliciosa sensación y se mueve solo. Camino hasta un callejón abandonado, me quito con dificultad mi chaqueta, la coloco en el suelo y echo al chico encima. Este lugar está sucio, no quiero que entre en contacto con él y le contamine. Le veo un ratito allí tendido en el suelo antes de liberar mi hinchado miembro de su confinamiento._

_Levanto el polo de Izaya, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y parte de su pecho, y luego le bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas. El chiquillo tiembla un poco pero permanece dormido. Su angelical y frágil figura despierta en mí un deseo que nunca antes he experimentado. Cojo mi polla con mi propia mano y comienzo a masturbarme, observándole. Con mi otra mano toco amorosamente sus pequeños pezones, su vientre plano, sus delicados muslos….su piel es tan suave y tierna como siempre imaginé que sería. Mi pene comienza a saltar bajo mi mano. Cojo sus pequeños genitales entre mis gruesos dedos, sobándolos al ritmo con que me masturbo y él gime un poco._

_Su lindo y sensible pene se yergue de inmediato con mi toque. Esto lleva más sangre a mis partes bajas y pronto aumento la velocidad con que le estimulo….con que nos estimulo a ambos. Izaya respira agitadamente ahora mientras, haciendo ruidos como de un gatito, su pequeño pene se pone muy duro y comienza a gotear….me pregunto si será la primera vez que hace eso….lo más seguro es que nunca se haya tocado de esta manera. Se ve tan apetitoso….antes de que pueda darme cuenta de mis acciones, he agachado mi torso hacia adelante, colocando mi cabeza entre los muslos separados del chiquillo._

_Aspiro su intoxicante aroma antes de lamer tentativamente su erección. Izaya deja salir un sonido estrangulado y suplicante de su boquita y eso alimenta mi determinación. Me meto el pequeño pene en la boca y todo lo demás desaparece para mí. "NNnaaaannnhh….annn…" gime alto Izaya, retorciendo su cuerpo un poco debajo de mí pero ya es muy tarde para detenerme. Enrosco mi gruesa lengua alrededor de su erección, succionando un poco, moviendo mi cabeza de arriba abajo, sacando mi lengua de a ratos para lamer sus bolitas también, mientras me masturbo con la misma intensidad con que le mamo. El chiquillo sabe delicioso! No puedo detenerme….no quiero detenerme._

_Aumento la velocidad de mis acciones y pronto el cuerpo de Izaya convulsiona, dando un hermoso gemido al final, casi como un sollozo. Levanta un poco sus caderas y siento su pequeño pene moverse dentro de mi boca, bañándola con su deliciosa leche. No es mucho, seguramente su primer orgasmo, pero para mí es fantástico. Continúo chupándole, incluso luego de que me he tomado toda su leche, como si deseando que con esta sola acción me de más de su dulce néctar. Cuando Izaya comienza a gimotear de incomodidad, yo me corro en mi mano. Nunca he tenido un orgasmo tan poderoso como éste. Pareciera que no tuviera fin._

_Cuando finalmente termina, dejo ir los ahora muy húmedos genitales del menor y le observo. Lágrimas purgan por salir de ente sus pestañas. Su rostro está muy colorado ahora y su pecho sube y baja rápidamente. Qué he hecho? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, limpio al chiquillo, le coloco sus ropas (luego de acomodar las mías) y voy a paso acelerado a su casa, para dejarle en la entrada como tenía planeado hacer en un principio…_

_Fin del flashback_

Después de aquel día decidí no seguirle más, por temor a mancillarle. Si bien lo logré por un tiempo, los viejos hábitos demoran en morir así que en un inicio tan sólo me abstuve de seguirle diariamente, sólo una o dos veces a la semana. Al día siguiente de haber hecho aquello, fui a su colegio para ver si todo estaba bien. Me sentí muy mal por lo que hice pues pensaba que de alguna manera había marcado para siempre a esa criatura tan perfecta, pensé que le había estropeado; sin embargo, Izaya no parecía recordar nada y se comportaba como siempre. Eso me dejó muy contento y me animó a disminuir el número de mis visitas, para evitar la tentación.

Pasaron los años y cuando ya el chico estaba por terminar la escuela juvenil (a los 14 años) se metió en un lío que obligó a sus padres retirarle de allí antes de tiempo. La historia oficial nunca fue develada, sólo tratada como un asunto interno, gracias a la influencia de su familia; sin embargo, eso era lo de menos. Izaya se había ido y su ausencia dejó un vacío en mí insoportable. Intenté no pensar más en él, diciéndome que era mejor así pues no quería repetir lo que hice con él aquel día, lastimándole de seguro esta vez permanentemente, pero aún así pensaba en él todas las noches, mientras me complacía a mí mismo en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, soñando con nuestro momento juntos.

No fue hasta que algunos chicos de la escuela secundaria de Raijin comenzaron a pasar por el puesto de sushi que me enteré de un hecho trascendental: Izaya había regresado. Eso llenó de regocijo mi corazón. No fue mucho tiempo después que le vi pero lo que supe a continuación me dejó estupefacto. Izaya no era más el alumno modelo de años atrás. Sacaba buenas notas, sí, pero nada más, más bien ahora paraba causando problemas, en especial a este chico llamado Shizuo, provocando también peleas dentro y fuera del campo de la escuela.

Al inicio no creí en tales rumores, aunque estos comenzaban a crecer y crecer con el paso de las semanas, hasta que finalmente le vi. Había crecido en los meses que estuvo ausente pero seguía manteniendo su atractivo de entonces. Incluso me atrevo a decir que se veía mucho mejor ahora que ya no parecía un niño, tal vez porque inconscientemente ya no le veía como territorio prohibido. Delgado, no muy alto, cara delicada, sonrisa pícara, de movimientos gráciles y lengua afilada como su ingenio….es lo que determiné el día que vino por el restaurante a comer luego de clases. Desde un primer momento me trató con amabilidad y se dirigió a mí respetuosamente, pero su mirada inocente ya no estaba allí.

La siguiente vez que le vi, fue cuando era perseguido por este chico más grande, Shizuo, quien le arrojaba cualquier cosa que encontraba en su camino. En lugar de estar aterrado o molesto, Izaya se divertía con la atención que le daba este muchachito, se regocijaba en la manera con que fácilmente le hacía enfadar hasta hacerle perder los papeles, sin importarle la gente que estaba a su alrededor y salía despavorida corriendo para alejarse de tal violencia callejera. Fue entonces que confirmé lo que ya me habían contado. Desde entonces me interpongo entre ellos dos, haciéndome el tonto para acercarme a ellos, separándoles a la fuerza cuando llevan las cosas muy lejos o interfiriendo antes de que puedan causar más problemas.

Izaya ya no es el mismo chico inocente de antes. Ahora me mira con ojos que dicen que sabe exactamente lo que estoy haciendo al interferir entre él y Shizuo pero o me sigue el juego o no sabe como evadirme aún. Si es tan sagaz y observador como dicen que es, se dará cuenta pronto que nunca va a poder conmigo. Él es un chico que quiere jugar a cosas de grandes, un cachorro en un mundo donde reinan los leones. Juega con la gente, creyendo que nunca va a ser capturado ni va a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, convencido de que es lo suficientemente inteligente para salir bien librado de todo. Pretendiendo saber todo cuando todavía está empezando a vivir en este mundo…..Izaya, no sabes de lo que hablas….

Si bien estoy disgustado por la persona en que se ha convertido el chico que tanto amaba, no puedo evitar sentir el deseo de protegerle como aquel día en que fue atacado por esos ladrones. Él no es muy diferente a como era en aquel entonces y todavía es lo suficientemente joven para cambiar y salir de ese mundo de violencia en el que busca meterse e involucrarse cada vez más. Intenté razonar con él, busqué que él y Shizuo hagan las paces a la fuerza, le traté con gentileza para que disfrutara del sushi sin causar problemas pero nada funcionó. Izaya sólo desestimó mis palabras y mis buenas intenciones, ideando cosas más macabras y agresivas, aunque todavía algo infantiles.

Aunque no pienso darme por vencido y pienso mantenerle vigilado de aquí en adelante, he decidido cambiar de táctica. Si no puedo impedir que se asocie con gente peligrosa ni se meta en líos de los que seguramente no será capaz de salir mientras se va habituando a eso, lo mejor para él es que le enseñe de primera mano lo que puede pasarle si no es cuidadoso. Le enseñaré de lo que son capaces las personas con las que se mete si sigue jugando con ellas, si continúa en su afición loca de causar problemas. No pienso agredirle, aunque creo que llegará un día en que lleguemos a eso, pero pienso romper un poco la burbuja en la que ahora está inmerso. Dice amar a los humanos, pues yo le voy a enseñar que no hay nada que amar, no si decide seguir como hasta ahora. La violencia sólo genera violencia.

Izaya tiene quince años ahora. Ya no vive con sus padres, a los cuales nunca conocí. Vive en un departamento aquí en Ikebukuro y pasa buena parte del tiempo que no está en la escuela recorriendo la ciudad. Nunca pensé que un hábito tan inofensivo evolucionaría en esto. Esta vez no es él quien es víctima de los bandidos que habitan las calles, por el contrario, él es el victimario o más bien quien mueve todo tras bambalinas. Si bien nunca interviene directamente, se las arregla para crear líos donde no los había y eso me enerva. Es todo un juego para él, y no sé si eso lo hace mejor o peor. A veces no puedo dejar de pensar que es en parte mi culpa, que es a consecuencia de lo que hice aquel día…..si yo le llevé a esto….pero eso es imposible, absurdo inclusive, pues él no recuerda absolutamente nada de aquello.

Allí está. Todavía tiene la costumbre de desaparecer de mi vista por varios minutos, como en aquel entonces, sólo que ahora es mejor haciéndolo, aunque no lo sepa. Cuando por fin le diviso, pongo mi plan en marcha. Me escondo entre las sombras; él sigue por un trayecto corto, hasta que entra en un callejón oscuro y deshabitado. Es entonces que me paro detrás de él y le asesto un golpe en la nuca que le deja inconsciente. Lo hice! Él queda tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, su cuerpo todo estirado. Es casi como un dejavú, como un recuerdo del pasado que viene a atormentarme ahora, un recuerdo del día en que una buena acción se convirtió en algo tan….pecaminoso pero fantástico. Sin perder tiempo saco un pañuelo y lo acerco a su cara.

El pañuelo tiene una sustancia que le mantendrá dormido por varios minutos. Sin perder tiempo, le levanto en brazos y le saco de allí a toda prisa. Como aquella vez, vamos por entre las sombras, lejos del bullicio de la calle con sus tiendas y ajetreos. Cuando llego ala zona industrial de la ciudad, camino sigilosamente hasta el lugar que tengo preparado para él. Le acomodo sobre un futón con delicadeza. La luz de un foco que hay cerca ilumina su rostro. Es tan hermoso como en aquel entonces. Muy despacio, le voy despojando de sus prendas de vestir, las cuales coloco a un lado, sobre una mesita. Su cuerpo delgado y frágil queda extendido delante de mí, a la vista de mis ávidos ojos.

Saco unas soguillas afelpadas y pongo manos a la obra. Le recuesto boca abajo y, sin distraerme mucho con lo redondas y suculentas que se ven sus nalgas, ato sus muñecas a sus tobillos, los del lado derecho por un lado, y los del izquierdo por el otro. Ato fuerte la soguilla para inmovilizarle del todo. Levanto un poco su cabeza y coloco unos lentes, esos que usan los nadadores, con las lunas completamente negras, para cegarle por completo. Eso es todo…por ahora. Recorro su espalda con mi mano derecha hasta llegar a su culo y me detengo allí, apretando sus redondeces, amorosamente…..todavía le quiero y por eso deseo salvarle, incluso de sí mismo, aunque eso signifique hacerle sufrir un poco….

Izaya manipula la información, todo aquello que sabe sobre las personas y eventos a su alrededor, para anticiparse a ellos y enredarlo todo por diversión, aunque aún le falta mucho por perfeccionar. Le enseñaré cuán peligroso es eso y además le quitaré lo que tanto ama: la información. No sabrá, quién soy, qué quiero, ni por qué es que hago esto. Estará en completa oscuridad, como aquella que le rodeará cuando despierte. Quedará completamente devastado cuando piense cómo es que no vio venir esto. Años atrás me hubiese sentido pésimo de hacerle esto a un chiquillo de 12 años pero ahora….ahora su cuerpo ha madurado, se ha desarrollado de tal manera que es más apetecible para mis ojos, encendiendo en mí esa llama de pasión que sentí aquel día.

Siempre me han gustado los cuerpos jóvenes, no lo puedo negar, pero nunca he querido tanto poseer uno como al jovencito atado frente a mí. Le doy la vuelta y sus amarradas extremidades se acomodan incómodamente a sus lados. Él frunce el ceño por esto….ya va a despertar. Le tapo la nariz con bolitas de algodón y ya está todo listo…..es hora de comenzar.

**Izaya's POV**

…qué es esto?...sigo dormido?...no, ya he abierto los ojos pero no puedo ver nada…por qué? La cabeza me duele un poco pero no es por eso que me siento algo atontado, estoy seguro. Lo último que recuerdo es estar caminando por las calles de Ikebukuro y luego…nada. No es sino hasta que he recobrado mayoritariamente la consciencia y mi mente se ha despejado un poco más que noto algo bloqueando los agujeros de mi nariz y las ataduras en mis extremidades. Como mis muñecas están fuertemente atadas a mis tobillos (la muñeca derecha con el tobillo derecho, y lo mismo para el otro lado), mi cuerpo se encuentra tendido sobre el futón (se siente como un futón) de forma extraña. Mis brazos están extendidos a mis lados, doblando mis piernas hacia fuera y arriba, acostadas sobre el futón, mientras que mis muslos casi se tocan al medio. Mi espalda está apoyada sobre el futón pero no del todo. Debo parecer una muñeca rota, por extraña que la analogía sea.

Aunque eso no me alarma mucho, lo que sí termina por encender luces de emergencia en mi cabeza y hace erizar mi piel es el hecho de que estoy desnudo, totalmente desnudo. Completamente despierto ahora sólo preguntas plagan mi cabeza: quién o quiénes me tienen así? Qué quieren? A dónde han ido y cuándo volverán? Qué piensan hacer conmigo? Eso me hace respirar agitadamente por un instante pero pronto recobro la compostura. No sirve de nada si entro en pánico. Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de esta engorrosa situación.

No pasa ni un minuto de que me he tranquilizado, pensando en la manera de salir de aquí, cuando siento una mano posarse en mi abdomen. Eso hiela mi sangre de inmediato pero me contengo lo suficiente para no dar un grito sobresaltado. La mano no se mueve. Es una mano grande, bien grande, algo dura y tosca, con callos en los dedos y palma, tal vez por realizar trabajos manuales como los de un carpintero. La palma, extendida como está, cubre casi todo mi vientre y eso me asusta un poco. Este sujeto es grande (pues debe tratarse de un hombre). Sus dedos comienzan a presionar mi vientre, hundiéndose en mi piel para luego sobar mi abdomen de arriba abajo, lentamente pero con fuerza.

Si piensa que voy a darle la satisfacción de verme asustado, se equivoca. Seguro sólo pretende darme un escarmiento, intimidarme de esta manera para luego restregármelo en la cara, tal vez en la forma de fotos enviadas a mi casa, en un intento estúpido de intimidarme. Qué idiota! Por más degradante que esta situación sea, no pienso darle material para su chantaje. Una vez que me libere le haré pagar cien, no, mil veces lo que está haciendo conmigo. Su gran mano sube por mi abdomen hasta mi pecho. Se detiene allí para coger entre sus dedos uno de mis pezones, haciéndome estremecer. Me muerdo el labio inferior para no emitir ningún sonido. Sus dedos juegan con mi pezón insistentemente y éste no demora en ponerse duro; luego pasa al otro.

El sujeto no habla nada y eso me enerva. Acaso no piensa decirme nada?! Si no quiere revelar su identidad, al menos esperaría que me dijera por qué es que hace esto, qué es lo que quiere. Bien, tal vez piense que lo malo que sucede en su vida sea por culpa mía (como los idiotas que caen en mis engaños), pero por qué no me dice eso entonces? Sus dedos tiran de mi pezón hacia afuera, torciéndolo un poco y dejo escapar el primer gemido, uno de dolor, pero allí está. La mano se retira y otra vez estoy solo. No veo nada, no huelo nada, hasta mis movimientos están restringidos….creo que estoy en una situación más vulnerable de la que había imaginado. Escucho el sonido de telas rozándose y pronto una mano coge un lado de mi cabeza, sobresaltándome.

Mi cabeza es tirada hacia un lado, exponiendo mi cuello. Siento la presencia de un cuerpo caliente por encima de mí pero no llega a tocar mi cuerpo. La otra mano de este sujeto migra más al sur y se coloca sobre uno de mis muslos. "Ey!" es todo lo que consigo decir antes de sentir algo húmedo envolver uno de mis ya erectos pezones, haciéndome dar un gemido estrangulado. Su boca, succiona mi sensible pezón mientras su lengua lame y juega con la punta, como si se tratase de un dulce. Sus labios son ásperos, gruesos y toscos. Hace sonidos húmedos que me escandalizan a la vez que la mano en mi muslo empieza a frotar la región interna del mismo en una manera íntima y posesiva que me enferma. Mi respiración es elaborada cuando su boca por fin deja ir a mi ahora muy erecto y húmedo pezón. Le da una última lamida y luego siento su boca envolver el otro, vorazmente.

"Ey! No!…ah!" es todo lo que sale de mi boca antes de morderme los labios nuevamente cuando sus diente empiezan a tirar de mi sensible pezón izquierdo. Mientras está atrapado entre sus dientes, le lame con la punta de su lengua y esto envía sensaciones electrizantes a través de mi cuerpo que me hacen gemir involuntariamente. Tienes que tranquilizarte Izaya! Le estás dando justamente lo que quiere! Intento mantener la boca cerrada pero mi cuerpo joven no ha experimentado antes esto y por eso no sé qué esperar como para anticiparme a ello y bloquearlo. La mano en mi muslo sube hasta mi entrepierna y coge mis testículos, frotándolos con sus callosos dedos.

"Espera….ah! ah!...deja—" de pronto su boca deja de torturar mi pezón y asalta mi cuello expuesto. Dientes, lengua y labios devoran mi cuello como si fuera una deliciosa cena, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo. Muerde mi piel como si quisiera comerme, succionándola con energía, gruñendo y jadeando un poco cerca de mi oído, el cual luego empieza a mordisquear y lamer a su antojo. Es desesperante! Nunca nadie ha hecho estas cosas conmigo! Nunca he imaginado siquiera hacer estas cosas con alguien pues si bien amo a los humanos, no estoy interesado en amarles de esta manera tan…..íntima y…..casi animal.

De pronto su boca y manos se apartan de mí. Quedo tendido en el suelo, respirando agitadamente con las mejillas muy coloradas y con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo mi cuerpo. Para mi vergüenza, mi pene ha empezado a ponerse algo rígido y no tengo manera de ocultarlo. Detesto lo que me hace pero mi cuerpo joven e inexperto es tan fácil de estimular. Aunque sé que es sólo una respuesta involuntaria a lo que este hombre me hace, no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado….humillado inclusive. Quién coño es este miserable?!

"Quién eres? Qué es lo que quieres?...Respóndeme!" intento que mi voz sea intimidante pero se oye algo temblorosa al final. Pensándolo bien, me oigo hasta un poco desesperado por lo agitada de mi respiración. Esto es ridículo y vergonzoso! El sujeto no responde y permanece en silencio, seguramente observándome. No he escuchado ninguna puerta cerrarse así que debe seguir dentro de la habitación….por la manera en que mi voz reverbera, debe tratarse de un espacio amplio pero definitivamente cerrado. De repente, sus grandes manos rodean mi cintura (delgada y pequeña en comparación) y me dan la vuelta.

Así, boca abajo y con las extremidades torcidas a mis lados, me siento aún más indefenso y los pelos de mi nuca se erizan. Qué pretende ahora?! Sus toscas manos comienzan entonces a sobar mi espalda fuertemente, como amasando pan, haciéndome gruñir por lo incómodo de la acción. Lo brusco de sus acciones fuerzan mi cuerpo contra el futón, hundiéndolo en él. Sus manos desciende por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y es allí conde se detienen. Un temblor recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando sus manos aprietan, tiran y presionan contra la delicada piel de mis nalgas. Su respiración agitada va de la mano con la agresividad con que frota mis glúteos, haciéndome gruñir en desagrado.

Cuando estoy a punto de gritarle que deje de maltratar mi culo con sus simiescas manos, el hombre coge en cada palma uno de mis glúteos y los separa con fuerza. Antes de que pueda mostrar mi desagrado, algo baboso y grueso se coloca sobre mi entrada, moviéndose descontroladamente. Inhalo muy fuerte el aire por la sorpresa. Cuando recién caigo en cuenta de lo que se trata, su lengua ya ha comenzado a abrirse el paso por entre mis nalgas, hasta mi entrada, humedeciéndola toda con cada lamida que da, hasta introducir la punta dentro de mi ajustado ano. Q-qué-¡!

Escucho el sonido de alguien escupiendo antes de sentir el escupitajo deslizarse sobre mi entrada para ser empujado luego dentro por su escurridiza lengua. Repita la acción varias veces, cada vez metiendo más de su rugosa y gruesa lengua en mi interior, mientras su nariz se clava entre mis glúteos. Sin que lo quiera, mi cuerpo comienza a retorcerse bajo suyo, mientras su lengua explora, invade y arremete contra mi entrada, moviéndose como una serpiente dentro de mi ajustado y virgen canal. Todo el asunto de la virginidad nunca me pareció primordial. Sólo una palabra más de las muchas que hay por allí pero sin valor práctito en verdad. Ahora lo siento diferente.

Aunque no siento ese temor exclusivamente femenino de dejar de ser virgen, una horrible sensación me invade cuando me doy cuenta al fin de cuáles son las intenciones de este hombre: va a violarme. No sé por qué recién ese pensamiento cruza mi mente, a pesar de que todas las señales estaban allí. Por qué nunca se me cruzó por la mente que lo que en verdad este sujeto quiere no es venganza ni fortuna ni reconocimiento, sólo desea el placer que mi cuerpo puede darle. Cómo es que no vi esto venir? Pues no ha sido un ataque casual, de víctima y oportunidad, no, esto lo debe haber planeado, me debe haber seguido desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta…cómo pude caer tan fácilmente en su trampa?

"AAahhnnnnn…" no puedo evitar gemir alto cuando el hombre separa aún más mi nalgas y mete la totalidad de su lengua en mi entrada, succionando con sus labios la piel de alrededor, mojando con su saliva todo. Cuando saca su cara de mi culo mi cuerpo tiembla de excitación, al igual que mi ahora erecto pene bajo mío. El hombre coge mis estrechas caderas y me da la vuelta nuevamente. Jadeo sin poder controlarlo, al igual que no puedo controlar el ligero temblor de mis estiradas extremidades. Siento el aliento pesado de mi atacante muy cerca de mi entrepierna y mi cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente.

"Qué?! E-esper-¡!" no puedo terminar de hablar cuando de pronto su lengua lame el saco de mis testículos como si fueran dulces. Los lame viciosamente antes de metérselos a la boca, succionando con fuerza. Le pido que pare pero él no se detiene allí. Comienza a lamer todo el largo de mi verga como quien haría con un helado, haciéndome temblar de placer. No se detiene hasta que líquido empieza a salir de la punta. Sólo entonces su boca besa la punta de mi pene antes de meterse toda mi polla dentro de su caliente cavidad.

"Aaahhhh!" grito sin saber muy bien por qué, sólo sé que la sensación me produce un tremendo placer que tanto me excita como me asusta. Clava sus uñas en mi angosta pelvis para evitar que me mueva mucho e incremente el ritmo de sus mamadas. Su lengua se siente deliciosa alrededor de mi verga al igual que sus dientes (los cuales me raspan de a ratos) y sus labios. Me succiona con fuerza y eso sumado a la deliciosa fricción ahuyenta todo pensamiento racional de mi mente. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, tengo la impresión de que ya he sentido esto mismo antes….hace mucho tiempo….

No consigo recordar exactamente cuándo ni bajo qué circunstancias, sólo el presentimiento está allí, como nublado en un sueño. Debe ser justamente eso, un sueño, pues nunca he dejado a nadie tocarme de esta manera. Sí he tenido sueños húmedos, como cualquier chico de mi edad pero eso es todo. Una ducha fría y pronto estaba todo olvidado, sin embargo esto…si bien mi mente no parece recordarlo mi cuerpo sí y empieza a reaccionar como sabe. Las mamadas aumentan su intensidad y velocidad, y eso me vuelve loco. De pronto, su garganta vibra a consecuencia de unos sonidos guturales que dejan su boca y llegan a mis oídos. Esto estremece mi cuerpo por completo y, sin que lo desee, me corro en su boca gimiendo alto mi placer.

Mientras todavía me recupero de mi orgasmo, el hombre no deja ir mi polla, ni tampoco detiene sus acciones. Continúa mamándome vigorosamente, sacando todo lo que puede de mi miembro viril, sin detenerse incluso cuando ya no hay nada más que sacar de allí. Cuando finalmente me deja ir, estoy completamente agotado. Todo queda en silencio de nuevo, y no sé si el sujeto se ha marchado o no, pero mi cuerpo está tan cansado que sin que lo desee, empiezo a quedarme dormido.

De repente, algo redondeando y viscoso frota mi mejilla insistentemente, pero no se detiene allí, continúa frotando mi cuerpo, bajando de mi mejilla, por mi cuello hasta mi pecho (poniendo especial atención en mis pezones) y de allí a mi vientre hasta finalmente frotarse contra mi flácido miembro. Qué es eso? Esa cosa continúa frotando su punta redondeada contra mi miembro y al poco rato éste empieza a erguirse de nuevo. Por qué se siente tan bien? Qué planea ahora?

El hombre coloca sus manos sobre mi pelvis, presionando un poco y le siento moverse sobre mí. De un momento a otro, algo muy largo y duro se coloca sobre mi semi-erecto pene para frotarse contra él. Es mucho más largo que mi pene, por bastante y definitivamente más grueso, y con líneas gruesas recorriendo sus lados. Se posa sobre mi abdomen, al lado de mi falo para continuar frotándose contra él, y me doy cuenta que, completamente estirado sobre mi vientre como está ahora, pareciera llegar hasta mi estómago. Qué? De pronto, unas pesadas bolas chocan con las mías y algo peludo hinca mis genitales con cada movimiento que da. Entonces- lo que está tocándome es-¡! Mi cuerpo se tensa de inmediato y antes de que pueda reaccionar, la fricción cesa y siento mi cuerpo ser volteado un poco de lado.

"NOO! Noo!" grito en desesperación, orgullo olvidado por el momento. El hombre no hace caso ni dice nada, en su lugar enrolla los dedos de una de sus manos alrededor de mi falo mientras coloca uno de los dedos de su otra mano sobre mi entrada. Me quedo completamente quieto hasta que sus manos empiezan a moverse.

Mi falo es estimulado de manera salvaje, de arriba hacia abajo, con su mano callosa y grande, haciendo que la piel se retraiga y todo el miembro se ponga muy rígido, casi dolorosamente. La fricción y presión que ejerce sobre mí son enloquecedoras. Tan concentrado estoy en esa parte de mi cuerpo que casi no siento cuando su grueso dedo medio me invade por detrás, estirando mi entrada fácilmente a pesar de que mi cuerpo quiere cerrarle el pase. Mi mente grita NO pero mi cuerpo responde positivamente a sus atenciones. Mis caderas se mueven solas buscando más fricción y mis nalgas se contraen para no dejar escapar su dedo. Tan inmerso estoy en esto que cuando su segundo dedo se clava en mi interior, el gemido que sale de mis labios me coge de sorpresa. No puedo estar disfrutando esto!

Cuando sus manos dejan de torturarme, ya no tengo fuerzas para oponérmele. Me coloca boca abajo nuevamente, coge fuerte mis estrechas caderas, coloca su erección sobre mi entrada virgen y lleva su cuerpo hacia adelante. La presión es dolorosa.

"NNOOO! POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS! DETENTE!"

Su grueso falo me invade sin ningún esfuerzo, como si la manera en que mi cuerpo se cierra no representara un obstáculo para él. Mi cuerpo tiembla y se retuerce del dolor. Abro la boca en un grito mudo pero no es sino hasta que su falo continúa su tortuoso avance y encuentra algo de resistencia dentro, que suelto mi primer grito.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Grito tan fuerte y tan alto que hasta a mí me da miedo, pero no sobresalta a mi violador. Él mueve sus caderas hacia adelante, aplicando algo más de fuerza y aquello que le impedía avanzar desparece y su falo continúa adentrándose en mi interior sin detenerse. Grito una y otra vez en agonía, hasta irritar mi garganta pero él no se detiene ni por un instante. Presiona mi cuerpo contra el futón con sus manos sobre mi cintura, separando mis nalgas con sus pulgares. Siento mis estrechas caderas (más estrechas ahora por la posición en que me encuentro) abrirse forzadamente –exageradamente- para él, para acomodar su gran falo, hasta que oigo mis propios huesos crujir al realizar algo para lo que no fueron diseñados…el dolor es insoportable…voy a morir….

Mis gritos cesan de repente cuando por fin siento su pelvis impactar contra mi culo en un sonoro SMACK. Su monstruoso falo está ahora completamente enterrado en mi ajustado interior, hiriéndome desde dentro, haciéndome suyo…le siento crecer en tamaño dentro de mí y es sólo entonces que soy consciente de los gimoteos y sollozos que escapan de mis labios. Lágrimas bañan mis mejillas. De un momento a otro, la presión en mis caderas aumenta y pronto siento su verga deslizarse en mi interior, como queriendo salir pero sin hacerlo del todo para volver a enterrarse hasta al fondo en un movimiento rápido y violento. Grito en desesperación pero él no amilana, por el contrario, repite lo mismo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, destrozándome las entrañas.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH-AAAANHHHHH-AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Mi garganta está adolorida pero mis gritos no cesan pues él no se detiene en ningún momento. Por ratos estoy a punto de desmayarme pero nunca lo hago pues él cambia el ángulo de sus embestidas y me lleva a un nuevo nivel de sufrimiento. Mi cuerpo me traiciona nuevamente y pronto gemidos de placer acompañan mis gritos, volviéndose igual de desesperados, y no puedo detenerles. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, suena su poderosa pelvis al golpear contra mi culo. Me concentro en ese sonido para no tener que escucharme ni escucharle a él quien ahora jadea y gruñe como una bestia.

El hombre me da la vuelta sin salir de mi interior y veo estrellas. Coge mi erección en su mano y comienza a masturbarme al ritmo de sus arremetidas. Grito, gimo y lloriqueo muy fuerte para su deleite, seguramente. No es mucho tiempo después que me corro pero él no deja de masturbarme ni embestir mi cuerpo salvajemente. Cuando por fin se corre dentro de mí quemando mis entrañas con su semilla, su mano deja ir mi pene ahora enrojecido e irritado luego de haber sido sobreestimulado de ese modo. Para mi horror, lágrimas bañan mi rostro, al igual que gimoteos y sollozos salen ahora de mi boca sin que pueda detenerles. Mi cuerpo está bañado en sudor. Mi propio semen cubre mi abdomen. Una vez que él sale de mi interior, siento su semen chorrearse por entre mis nalgas y eso saca más sollozos de mi boca, inexplicablemente.

A pesar de no poder ver nada, soy capaz de darme cuenta de que estoy perdiendo el conocimiento. Justo antes de que esto ocurra, unos labios gruesos y ásperos se posan sobre mi boca y atrapan mis labios en un beso. No tengo fuerzas para apartarle así que le dejo hacer. Cuando siento su lengua explorar mi cavidad y tocar la mía, otra vez una sensación familiar me invade, como de un recuerdo pero antes de que pueda pensar más en aquello, me desvanezco…..

* * *

Uh? dónde estoy?... un corredor?...no, es el pasillo de mi departamento. Estoy recostado contra la puerta de mi departamento. Llevo las ropas que llevaba más temprano, aquellas con las que voy a la secundaria. No hay nada diferente en mí salvo el hecho de que estoy recostado en el pasillo de mi edificio, cosa que nunca hago. Me pongo dificultosamente de pie sólo para constatar que el cuerpo me duele horrores, especialmente allí atrás y entre mis piernas. Los recuerdos de lo que ese hombre me hizo vuelven de golpe y pronto estoy arrodillado en el suelo de nuevo, agarrado a la perilla de mi puerta.

Una sensación de dejavú me asalta nuevamente pero esta vez es más fuerte y clara que antes. El recuerdo es de cuando tenía 12 años y, camino a mi casa, fui atacado por unos maleantes. Luego de que me dejaran inconsciente, lo siguiente que recuerdo es aparecer recostado de igual manera que ahora en la casa de mis padres. En aquel entonces pensé que sólo se trataba de algún buen samaritano que había decidido ayudar a un niño que acababa de sufrir un robo. Creí que había obtenido mi dirección buscando entre mis pertenencias. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro…..

No, todo está claro ya. Aquel que me atacó hoy es el mismo sujeto que me ayudó en aquel entonces, sólo que ahora me queda claro que no lo hizo por la bondad de su corazón. Era tan inocente entonces. Esos sueños raros que siguieron a aquella ocasión debieron ser a consecuencia de lo que hizo conmigo. El degenerado debe haberse aprovechado de mí como hizo ahora. Fue muy estúpido e ingenuo de mi parte creer que alguien pueda haberme ayudado de buena fe. Las personas actúan para sacar su propio beneficio, es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo.

Si bien ya no puedo seguir su rastro a partir del ataque que sufrí a los 12 años, esta vez no pararé hasta encontrarle. Acerté al pensar de que había planeado mi secuestro y….violación…con tiempo, pero nunca imaginé que desde hace tanto que ya me tenía en la mira…..no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

Ya no siento nada chorrearse entre mis nalgas así que debe haber limpiado todo rastro que hubo dejado en mí. Salvo unas marcas en mi cuello, no tengo nada suyo pero no es motivo para desesperarse. Ese hombre hizo que llorara, gritara y gimiera para él, utilizando mi cuerpo para su propio placer, para satisfacer sus retorcidos deseos, humillándome, obligándome a rogar porque se detuviera aunque sabía muy bien que era inútil. Jugó conmigo como yo lo hago con los seres pusilánimes que plagan esta ciudad, sin embargo yo no soy como ellos. No voy a echarme a llorar y a derrumbarme a consecuencia de lo que hizo esa escoria. Soy más fuerte que eso. Aunque estoy furioso, la ironía de la situación me hace reaccionar de manera inesperada.

Empieza como una suave risa pero pronto se convierte en una carcajada histérica. No sé por qué es que reacciono así pero no puedo parar. El cuerpo me duele y casi no puedo mantenerme en pie pero igual me levanto, aunque doblado en dos, sin soltar la perilla de la puerta. Toda esta situación es tan….ridícula….Cuando la risa por fin cesa siento que soy otro. Oh, sí! Nunca volveré a cometer el mismo error. Alguien debe conocer a este sujeto, debe saber su identidad, sus secretos, donde vive, sus malos hábitos…es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre a esas personas y de con este misterioso hombre. Sí, sólo necesito las conexiones adecuadas, más información…..estoy seguro que es de por aquí, vive en Ikebukuro….no pienso marcharme de aquí…..

Por dónde empezar?...Al parecer Awakusu-kai es el grupo más influyente por este distrito…tal vez deba ofrecerle mis servicios a su líder…cómo era que se llamaba….Shiki-san?...ahora la pregunta es como llamar su atención….

* * *

_Primer fic sobre esta serie. Como no tengo claro los datos sobre la fecha en que llegó Simon a Japón, hice que se acomodaran para lo que quería lograr con este fic :) Si no es así, sorry pero aún así espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia._

_Como pueden darse cuenta, es de la época en la que Izaya todavía era un estudiante así que, si bien era bueno creando lío, aún no "jugaba" en las grandes ligas, así que es lógico pensar que haya calculado mal en varias ocasiones. Cabe señalar que en aquel entonces Izaya todavía vivía en Ikebukuro (lo leí en algún lado) antes que tuviera que dejar el distrito por culpa de cierto rubio, además de otros motivos, y se mudara a Shinjuku (donde reside actualmente).  
_

_El evento que aquí le obligó a abandonar las aulas por un tiempo es en el que Shinra resulta apuñalado. Si quieren más detalles, deben leer la novela gráfica :3_

_Eso es todo! Hasta la próxima! Sus comentarios son bien recibidos!_


End file.
